Quaid
Quaid was a recurring character during Season One of SyFy's Van Helsing. She was portrayed by Jennifer Copping. She was a member of the Portland Human Resistance up until her death, a point in which her own people killed her as they believed that she was a traitor to the cause. Biography Nothing is known of Quaid's life prior to The Rising, therefore, this section will remain empty until information can be provided. Season One Quaid informs the rest of the group that the vampires have two shifts worth of their people working the power plant, hoping to create more cover of the clouds, so that they don't have to resort to hiding in the darkness once more. When Campbell offers to take down the plant, Quaid refuses to do so as it is too great a risk. Continue Reading Here.... Quaid and Campbell are in disbelief after Sheema returns with the blue print for the First National Bank layout, she explains that she was able to get it as she's a tunnel rat, explaining that there's a network of tunnels under that building, they can break in without anyone knowing. Sheema says that she's more than just some kid, Campbell explains that he never said she wasn't Quaid wants to know how the rest of it will work. Continue Reading Here.... The Portland Human Resistance move throughout the halls of the first national bank, Campbell and Quaid talk about another member named Taka, who is also planning something, Quaid is solely concerned with getting freed. Campbell says that he trusts the other guy, and that if he asks too many questions, his life could be ended fairly quickly. As Quaid unlocks the door, Campbell wants to send the scouts first, but Quaid would rather go herself, and she does. She enters the door, but never comes out, instead, a vampire comes back wearing her clothing, its later reavealed that she was killed. Continue Reading Here.... Quaid is returned to the compound by Rebecca and Dr. Sholomenko, he shouts out that they have traitors amongst them, but many of them have recently been captured thanks to Quaid. Rebecca explains that she's an example, cooperate and live or resist and die, then setting Quaid free, she says that the people won't believe her, but Rebecca can see their eyes in a way that Quaid can't, saying that there minds are already made up, then kissing Quaid before leaving. She is interrogated by the Portland Human Resistance, they demand to know why Quaid betrayed them, with no other option, they put a bullet in her head as she was believed to be a traitor to the cause. Continue Reading Here.... Personality Quaid has a very strong personality, she's outspoken, but cautious. When Campbell revealed his plan to take down the power plant, she was against it as it could result in the vampires retaliating, not to mention that they didn't have the necessary resources to pull it off. Abilities As of right now, Quaid hasn't displayed any abilities Appearances Gallery 1x04_coming_back_quaid.png Coming_Back_1x04_Campbell%2C_Quaid_and_Portland_Human_Resistance.jpg Fear_Her_1x05_Campbell%2C_Quaid%2C_and_Sheema_%28Portland_Human_Resistance%29.jpg Help_Out_1x09_Rebecca%2C_Quaid_and_Dr._Sholomenko_arrive.jpeg Help Out 1x09 Taka has gun pointed at Quaid.jpeg Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Season One Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Resistance